Forgotten
by xHobgoblinXMashoux
Summary: "W- why...?" Red eyes broke the night like shattering glass with glittering rubies. A soft "hm" her only answer. The world losing focus as she felt strong arms grasp hers. Eventual Amaimon X Original Character.
1. Red Rain

**Ugh. Never realized how hard it is to think of a story title until now. D:**

***sigh* This is probably horrible but I tried.**

**This is the result of an all nighter, mass quantities of orange soda, and too much late night fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: The anime/manga Ao No Exorcist belongs to the genius mind of Kazue Katou. I own nothing nor will I ever own anything from Ao No Exorcist. 'Cause you know if I did the eight kings of Gehenna would show up A LOT more than they do now.**

**So...anyway...review! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loud claps of thunder resounded from the sky, torrents of rain working hard to put out roaring embers, streaks of light lit up the night sky.**

**A small girl, no older than five or six, lay on the soft earth, curled up in her own blood, pounded from the heavens by the stormy weather.**

**Emerald eyes opened, staring blankly from their position on the wet ground. Shivering not from the cold but by what had previously took place. What had recently taken her from her warm, comfort of living to be laying there; dying in the middle of an unknown forest.**

**A chill ran up her spine as she remembered bits and pieces of only hours before. Ethereal in their wake.**

Beautiful music drifted from skillful hands.

Men and woman flitted around an elegant ballroom.

An image of a woman, showing everything but shadowed her eyes.

A woman with fair skin and hair so gold she looked like a goddess; smiled warmly.

**Reality forcing it's way into the girls head as a rush of pain surged through the her small figure. She grasped her head and moaned in pain, clenching her eyes as she remembered more.**

Blood.

It was everywhere.

On everything.

Every drape, every table, every inch of the silk carpet below.

Pooling from the heaps of bodies that lay on the ground. Piled together. Eyes, unblinking and silent.

**Another rush of pain. She tore at her hair, clumps of it coming free from her scalp. Rain continued to drown her in dreadful memories.**

A fanged smirk stretched across blood covered lips.

Dark hair drenched in red.

Torn clothes bathed in it.

A clawed hand reached for the tiny girl curled up scared in the corner.

A scream peirced the air.

The world went black.

**Tears broke free from pale eyelids, sobs consumed her.**

**"W- why...?"**

**Red eyes broke the night like shattering glass with glittering rubies.**

**A soft "hm" her only answer.**

**The world losing focus as she felt strong arms grasp hers.**


	2. Meeting

**Thank you to the two new reviewers! I swear you made my day, haha. :D**

**I had half of this written when I posted the first chapter so I figured I might as well post this one too.**

**It's much longer than the first and more detailed. I stumbled on a lot of it too.**

**No idea if it's good or not so please tell me in the reviews! Thank you's very much needed. **

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Ao No Exorcist, anything to do with Ao No Exorcist, or even the words Ao, No, and Exorcist. THAT, my dear readers, belongs to the wondrous mind that is Kazue Katou. Though I doubt she owns those words. I also don't ****know his...hers... IT'S gender. But who cares! 'Cause the only thing I own is this story, so don't steal!**

**And so,**

**On with the s_tory~_**

_._

_._

_._

_She awoke in a haze of pain, in a world of red._

_Black earth and a sky the shade of aged blood the only things in view._

_The short girl sat up and hunched over, holding her pounding head._

_A thick mist hung heavily in the air._

_Acidic in taste as she sat up to take a much needed breath._

_"Ugh, gross!" Tears welling up and eyes blinking rapidly, the blonde shook her short curls from side to side. She attempted to stand up and clutched her side as a shot of pain grasped her in it's terrifying clutches._

_Soft sobs made their way up her throat in short, raspy breaths. Lungs burning and nostrils flaring as her entire body started to convulse. Shooting through her in rapid tidal waves of pain the girl threw her head to the side and choked up everything in her stomach with pained gasps._

_She lifted her hand to her head as blood started seeping from lazily from it and her lower back. She flung herself into the fetal position where she lay. Hangs clinging to matted locks, eyes looking for solace in the red mist that hung in the air._

_Minutes later felt like hours in her head._

_The pain became to much for the small girl and suddenly the world dissapeared in a wall of cold obsidian._

_The last thing she saw through bleary eyes was a pair of dark purple, pointed boots._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Is she gonna wake up anytime soon? 'Cause I seriously don't have time for this!"_

_An agitated voice reached her ears. It was harsh and young in sounding but had a hint of regality to it._

_"A-ahem! W-well my king, she's just going through the n-natural occurences e-every human d-does when they're transformed into a d-demon and I-"_

_"AGH. Like I don't already know that and I thought YOU were the doctor here, hmm? Besides I asked you when she would wake up not her diagnosis."_

_"Bu-but sir! If I d-don't provide you with the n-necessary ideas than the w-world as we k-know it- UMPH!"_

_A hand, ice cold and just as white clasped tightly over the small goblin's pointed mouth._

_"I swear to Satan if you stumble on your words one more time I am going to throw you out that window, scalp you with my trident, and rip out your infernal intestinal tract with my claws. Doesn't that sound fun?" The voice said as if a deadly whisper to the small creature in his clawed hands._

_An audible gulp was heard followed by a small squeak as he nodded his head roughly in the other demons claws._

_"Good, good," Hand leaving the smaller demon's mouth, "so when will she wake up? I'm on a tight schedule as it is."_

_"Well, my lord Egyn," He took a moment to think as he rid himself of his stutter, " I think... right...about...now."_

_He smiled genuinly, pointed teeth gleaming on his odd, red bodied features as the girl on the tables eyes flitted open._

_"What are you on about, you babbling fool?"_

_He lifted his silver trident in his right hand to skewer the small, goblin like creature before he was stopped by a raspy whisper._

_"W-where I am...? Who are you people?" Her eyes widened as she jumped backwards, head hitting the medical tables headboard with a loud 'bump'._

_The small, red goblin with features to big for his face smiled keenly at the girl._

_"Why goodmorning, miss! I am Lystis, a doctor, and you were brought into my care by my lord Iblis, the King of Fire,...who...who isn't here right now. But! He left lord-UMPH!"_

_The same icy hand latched onto the small demons face, squezzing roughly as his buggy red eyes bulged in their sockets and he let out another audible 'squeak!'_

_The teen that interrupted wore tight black pants, dark blue pointed boots that reached a bit past his ankles, and long sleeveless raven hued robes that seemed to pool at his feet. As if he were standing in a puddle of obsidian water with hints of sapphire coiling through it like a snake coiling around it's prey. His **  
**_

_"I can speak for myself thank you," The newly announced lord grumbled, "I am Egyn, King of Water and son of Satan. My idiot brother found you somewhere in his territory and left me here to watch over over you for whatever horrible reason. Now who, girl, are YOU?"_

_He narrowed his dark blue eyes at her. His short, white hair spiky and blowing in the cool dampness of the air._

_Her mind took a while to process all of this new information, disbelievingly so, before she even acknowledged the white haired teens awaiting question._

_She gulped. "I-I am...um..."_

_"You're...um...?"_

_A pause._

_Insane giggles drifted through the air as the lanky teen wearing black robes fell from his metal chair of black steel before silencing himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes._

_"No! I..um...," the girl racked her head for a name, anything that sounded like a name, and someone else's name to call her own. After a few moments had past Egyn had caught on._

_"Lemme guess, you don't know?" Raising a thin brow._

_Silence was followed by a shy nod as she sat up and threw the black covers up over her knees. Eyes flitted around the black hospital room around her. Shelves lined with jars upon jars filled with different colored eyes and strange, non-human, organs that floated aimlessly in red water. Scalpels and surgical knives laying on a black table to her right. A mirror lay in the corner; unused and caked with dust._

_To her left was another empty bed, the chair where Egyn had been previously sitting before he had knocked it over in spontaneous rage, a suffucating Lystis as she now knew, and a door leading whatever may lay on the outside._

_The only thing in front of her was her bruised knees, sheets caked in drying blood (most likely her own she thought grimly), and a sink filled with some small syringes and a large, saw like machine._

_Bleary eyes widened at the last one. 'I hope to whatever god there is that Lystis hadn't just used that on me, ugh'. She grumbled and sighed to herself without noticing the looks she was getting from the King Of Water._

_"Well, alright then. Hmm, what should I name you then?"_

_As Egyn wrapped his head around finding a name for the small girl before him he didn't notice as she stood up and walked over the mirror in the corner._

_"Hey! I can walk without pain now! Score one for me!" She shouted aloud with glee._

_Egyn ignored her, still lost in his thoughts of naming things with his black claw like nail scratching his pale chin. Lystis, forgotten, lay unconscious on the floor from lack of air as the white haired male had previously dropped him._

_With a skip in her step she stopped at the mirror and wiped the dust away with the ripped and bloody bottom of her medical dress. '_

_'Thankfully this one isn't open in the back' she thought with a sigh and how horrible and awkward it'd be to walk around like that._

_All happy thoughts vanished at what she saw when she glanced into the cracked, dusty mirror. It's intricate edges made of black ice._

_"Wha-what happened to me?"_

_Her shriek drifted into Egyn's ears and awoke the unconscious goblin on the tile floor._

_What she saw scared her even more than the pain she had experienced before ending up in the strange hospital room._

_Another gasp left her lips._


	3. I am

**_This took a while, sorry for that. Mostly because I was deciding where to take this story though. _**

**_So I have an excuse, haha. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist or Ao No Exorcist belongs to the genius mind of Kazue Katou. I in no way, shape, or form own anything to do with it or it's characters but I do own this story._**

**_And since I own this story, I present to my readers...chapter 3! :D_**

_._

_._

_._

_Her eyes widened inch by inch until they might've burst out of their sockets._

_Pale hands reach upward slowly, grasping thick strands of hair._

_Sweat forming on her temple from panic, heart pounding rapidly._

_"H-how did this happen..? What happened to me?" The girl shrieked and turned to the two males behind and to the right of her._

_Egyn stared for a few moments then said nothing, Lystis gulped audibly and shuddered at the thought of answering the poor girl before him._

_Tears forming in her eyes she turned back to her reflection in the intricate mirror of black ice._

_Her usually bouncy curls were matted with dried blood and sweat from her previous pain. It was a dark, deep green'ish color now instead of it's previous golden blonde. Almost black without the light over head. Each loch of hair coiled around one another tightly and her once short bangs now long and coiled tightly to the hair on the left side of her head and draped over her left eye. Her long lochs now reached about the middle of her back._

_Thick black eyelashes covered her eyes of once glittering emeralds now even darker yet more vibrant around the center and slitted like a venomous snakes. _

_Her skin was a milky white. Nails long, black with a green'ish tint, and oddly claw like. Small, pointed ears poked out from under her hair on the sides, only noticeable when she turned her head too fast and the curls bounced upward showing the small appendages. _

_The girl turned and examined her height. She had grown a few inches, before she had been about 5"6 but now she stood at a taller 5"8. She looked older too, childish features now more defined and womanly than before. _

_The black, loose hospital gown she wore was torn and stitched in various places. Short sleeves hung loosely an inch or two below her shoulder and only reached about mid-thigh on the horrified girl. _

_"I'm so...different." Her previous horror now diminishing to a softer feeling of marvel at her new appearence._

_"...Hmph. Well I don't know what you looked like before, girl, but it must have been much different to bring out that reaction. Thought it WAS pretty entertaining..." The King Of Water mused aloud._

_"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really... remember much." The girls soft voice drifted off. Silence filled the air._

_._

_._

_._

_"So, my lord Egyn, have you chosen a name for this new demon we have upon us?" Lystis's red eyes gleaming, if he had eyebrows they would have rose up into his non-existant hair by now with the way he was questioning. His short stature, barely able to reach above the medical table beside him, leaned forward into the white-haired teens face._

_The girl in question regained her seat on said bed and waited for something to happen._

_"Hmm."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Hmmmmm."_

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"Hmmmmmmmmm."_

_"Si? Senor?"_

_"Hmm, imbocile goblin, you aren't spanish! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm."_

_"How do you know I couldn't very well be? Why my great, great, great, great, GREAT grandfather Lystisian the great was a man of many talents! AND many races! Why he- MMPH!"_

_The goblin flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room with a loud *SLAP* as the man in robes of watery black rose from his chair so fast it was barely seen._

_The girl on the bed gasped as a single clawed hand nestled ontop her small head._

_"I've got it!" Egyn's face burst into glee, his usual smirk twisted into a cheshire grin and his fangs stretched across his thin lips._

_"You do?" The green-haired teen sharing his insane enthusiasm._

_"You do?" The reb goblin popping up again to the side mirrored the twosomes happiness. _

_"I do!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Tell us, my lord!"_

_"Of course really and don't rush me you worm!"_

_"Then tell us!"_

_"Bu-but! I wish to know!"_

_"Don't rush me you idiots! This is genius in the making!"_

_"If it's so genius then why can't we know?"_

_"She is right, sire!"_

_"Well fine! I guess you don't want to know then! With that kind of respect? Hmph!"_

_The smaller demons ran after the young king as he reached for the door handle._

_Their calls of 'Pleeeeaaaase?' and begging reaching his ears made the white haired man regain his smirk._

_"Alright, alright." He turned to the two grasping his ankles on the floor. "Get OFF of me and I'll give you a name, girl."_

_._

_._

_._

_The girl and the small, red goblin were now standing before the King Of Water. _

_The eight kings of Gehenna and the lord of Gehenna himself were the only beings aloud to name newly born demons. Whether they were born into being a demon or made into being a demon didn't matter, it was one of the few rules of the underworld. _

_A demon's name was more than a title or something to be called by._

_A demon's name makes them who they are, which element the king that chose their name would depict of which element that new demon would be of, and that king also got to look into the depths of their demonic heart and decide what position or role this new demon would play in the heirarchy of the their world._

_The goblin had previously explained this to the girl while the King Of Water had been deciding of what to name her. This made the two vastly more excited since the goblin had never seen it been done in person other than his own reckoning and the girl in question wanted a name much more now than before like nothing else in the world mattered._

_The latter of the three stood tall and proud with his arms draped in watery black robes crossed over his chest. Spiky white hair draped over his silvery blue eyes which gleamed brightly in the dim lighting over head._

_"Come here, girl."_

_As the young demon stepped forth, dark waves swinging as she moved like streams of dark water in the air._

_The water demon placed his clawed hand on the top of the girls head. He grasped tighter and as her hands rose up and rested on his._

_The two closed their eyes._

_A coolness spread throughout her body._

_Images of rocky cliffs above swelling seas entered her mind, almost as if she had been transported to a place of solace. The insanity of the image felt like home to the girl._

_She could almost taste the salty breeze and the stormy air as the scenes progressed. _

_The oceans pulled back and rose over the dark sand._

_They grew higher and higher and gained even more strength until the dark waves turned a deep, dark green much like the girls hair._

_The unusual waves sent a feeling of power through her._

_The dark waves of water grew higher still until it was far over the damp cliff and the stormy air was cool and static filled. _

_They had become a tsunami in their wake._

_Then. The water rushed forward, drowning everything in it's path._

_A bright light consumed her mind. _

_Dark, slitted eyes of green opened abruptly in realization of who she now was._

_A moment passed before he spoke to her again._

_"Do you know who you are now, girl?"_

_"I do." She spoke with renewed confidence and a air of power surrounded her. It seemed to the two elder demons in the room that the girl before them had become vastly different in a matter of seconds._

_The king nodded and spoke, "Then let me ask you once again. Who are you?"_

_Silence followed as the girl thought. Moments passed until her lips started to move melodically with the previous scene playing in her head. _

_"I... I am Krea."_

_Lystis gasped and took a step back on his clawed foot. _

_Egyn smiled proudly and took a step back. He reached a hand to the girl who grasped it tightly. He bent down and kissed her hand lightly as a new, cheshire like grin stretched across his pale features. His fangs glistening in the dim light._

_"Welcome to my kingdom, Sea Witch of Gehenna."_

_For the first time in a long time, Krea smiled._


	4. My savior

**_Ah, I am so sorry for updating so late. I was on a laptop-less vacation in Florida for two weeks and I had no idea how to continue on from the end of chapter three. At the moment it's seven in the morning and I've been writing since around five something so that should make up for the slow paced update, right? Right? No? I'm sorry. T.T This chapter is definitely not my best either. D: But I hope you like it all the same and thank you to my reviewers! Review more for imaginary cookies and critique is greatly appreciated! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: As previously stated I, xHobgoblinXMashoux, have no affiliation with the genius work of Ao No_****_ Exorcist. Nor do I own any of the characters of Ao No Exorcist. Even though I wish I did. True story._**

**_Anyway._**

**_On with chapter four of Forgotten!_**

_._

_._

_._

_A few months had passed after Krea had discovered her newfound identity. With special thanks to Egyn, her new king, as he so blandly put it._

_Though she was a demon under his domain did not mean she had to live with him. In fact she outright refused his offer of her living in his castle as his 'little witch' in a flurry of colorful words, painful facial expressions, and various heavy objects including a lamp crashing over his smug face._

_All the while Lystis, trusted doctor of many of the demon princes and her new friend 'Lys' as she called him, ran up and down the room trying to stop the violence unfolding which ended with his small, clawed feet getting stuck on a loose nail in the floorboards, rolling several feet, and landing in an impressively awkward position on the other side of the room._

_'Good times, good times,' the wavy haired demon thought with a content sigh, 'now if only I could find a place of my own..'_

_._

_._

_._

_Walking along the damp, always dark streets of Gehenna the female demon pondered on a good place to live. Within the past few months she had been living in a cousin of Lystis's spare room with much bribing from the small, red goblin._

_And so ready to find a house of her own, Krea walked._

_Weaved in an out of short, tall, lanky, and curvaceous demons of all types on the narrow street._

_Walked._

_Looked at fliers of demonic living, most seemed like a perfect place for a date rape, hence the shady locations, poor information, and the creepy guys in the hoods lurking behind the counters of the real estate agencies._

_Walked some more._

_Stared wide eyed at inky nightclubs and the demons with brightly colored spiky hair sucking on eachothers faces outside there club doors._

_Hours later and much, much further than she thought she finally stopped walking in her zombie like stomps._

_"Meh~, my legs burn so badly~! What does it take to get a simple place to live down here! UGH!" Her distressed yell bouncing off the wall and back to her eyes in a loud 'UGH!'. The sound freaking the lethargic demon into a stuper of shock before her tired eyes drooped as she sighed. "Meh, well atleast that woke me up...somewhat anyway.."_

_Turning to the side, Krea realized she had stopped outside of one small, lonely looking bar._

_Tired, and parched the small lithe demon pondered whether to go in or not. The sounds of something hissing and screeching somewhere close behind jolted Krea to her senses and she hesitated only a second before running inside the saloon styled doors._

_'Well, here goes nothing..,'_

_._

_._

_._

_Optimism shot back up as she walked in, green locks bouncing as she went._

_Wide, silvery blue eyes glanced around at the mostly male population playing poker over small tables, drinking bubbling neon liquids of every color from giant glasses and swooning over the few female demons in the room. The small place seemed to be styled right out of an old American western movie, she wondered if Gehennians even knew what one was._

_"Well atleast I'm not the only girl in here, maybe that means my luck is changing!" A lethargic grin sprung into an energetic smile as she skipped happily onto one of the many broken up stools at the bar, gaining many stares as she went._

_"Ha ha.. maybe not.." she thought aloud at the stares on her back and faced the liquor cabinet across from her with distain._

_"Well look what we have here. A pretty girl alone at an ugly bar, haha," A soft chuckle followed ", and what does this pretty girl want to drink, hm?"_

_A startling cool voice knocked the female demon out of her mock depression._

_She glanced up hurriedly at the tall lanky man behind the bar, his silky dark purple hair was unruly and hung down into his eyes which burned like a flame behind charcoal shades. "Ah um, actually.. I don't have any money with me.." Shutting her eyes tight and small hands grasped the counter as she expected to be thrown out._

_Silence followed for a few moment. He held his stare and the last thing she was expecting was to hear his deep tone bound off the walls in an array of oddly calming laughter._

_"Eh, is that right? No money? This your first time here?"_

_Cue shock filled nod._

_"Ah, well, you look like you could use some food and such. It'll be free this time, alright? But ONLY for the fact that you're the only nice girl to come in here for a longtime, haha."_

_A few seconds later a smile wide enough to brighten anyone's day stretched across Krea's pale features._

_She couldn't thank him enough as they talked and laughed for a longtime after. She honestly couldn't remember a time when she felt so good about talking with someone at all, let alone had a good honest laugh._

_Krea found out that his name was Riddik and he had worked for the bar they were standing in part time for a lot of years, to many to name apparently, and he briefly mentioned that his other job had something to do with being a bodygaurd for one of the demon princes. In human years he was about 26 and Demon years he was... well... lets just say.. alot and like all demons he didn't have much of a family._

_They talked for a while more before he left to get her meal._

_._

_._

_._

_Minutes later Riddik plopped a plate piled high with some kind of spicy, barbecue'd meat speared with toothpicks and a side of spicy looking fries in front of the small green haired girl. A tall glass made of translucent black ice also entered her hungry view, it was filled with some kind of neon red liquid that seemed to sizzle and spit pink'ish bubbles at her as it sat there. Krea's hightened demonic senses could smell an odd mix of cherries and chocolate coming from the liquid._

_"This.. this all looks so good!" Glee evident on Krea's face as she stuffed it with the food before her, "And ish tastes so shgood too!"_

_Riddik smiled at the far younger demon and patted her head. "Ha ha, no need to eat so fast, kid. There's plenty more if you want, on me!" His demonic eyes seemed to smile too behind his dark shades._

_He fixed his bartenders bowtie around his neck as the girl before him responded with a happy "Shank you!", he chuckled as she took a drink from her self proclamied 'best drink ever!' and continued to stuff her face._

_Shaking his head with a light smile, he walked off._


End file.
